High-quality amplifier design through the analog era has largely relied upon feedback to ensure linear operation and mitigate errors introduced at each stage of an amplifier. Although the migration into digital switching amplification has followed the closed-loop design model, newer technologies are becoming available which facilitate high quality open-loop amplification without imposing the cost penalty associated with equivalent analog approaches. In certain application areas, such as distributed amplification, it is possible to leverage the lack of feedback loop complexity into an additional cost saving.